Joining Akatsuki
by ZennLove
Summary: Two girls have the opportunity to join Akatsuki, but will they do it? Can they leave their village, family and friends?And when they join how will life turn out for them?
1. Prologue

They walked down the streets of Konoha.  
They were arguing about the little things in life.

But suddenly they were stopped by a woman.  
A woman in black and red.  
A woman with blue hair.

"Greetings" the mysterious woman said. "My name is Konan and I am from the infamous group called Akatsuki" she stopped.

The two girls looked at each other, saying words with their eyes that only themselves could understand.

'Akatsuki? You know what that is Danna?'  
'Iie, Nee-chan, but lets listen to what more she has to say'

The other nodded and both focused their attention to Konan.

"As I was saying I am from Akatsuki, our Leader has shown great interest in the two of you" she paused. The two girls blinked waiting for her to continue.

Konan sighed "He wants you to join Akatsuki and betray your village"  
The two pair of eyes widen and again they turned to each other.

'Danna you heard what she said?! She wants us to betray our village!'  
'Hai nee-chan I heard..'  
'What do you think Danna?'  
'Well why not go with her?'  
'What?! Leave Konoha! Our Family? Our Friends?! Are you mad?!'  
'What else?! There's nothing left here in Konoha for us, so why not?'  
'I don't know…'

"Our leader knew you have your doubts so he gives you some time to think, within two weeks I appear again and then I want to know your answer, but for now Sayonara " and Konan vanished in a wind of paper butterflies. 

The two girls stood there for a while and then walked home.  
They arrived, ate and went to bed.

"Danna?"  
"Hai Nee-chan?"  
"Do you really want to leave?"  
"I don't know but we still have some time so sleep"  
"Hai, Oyasumi Nasai Immi no Danna"  
"Oyasumi, Romy-chan" 


	2. Ch1 A 'normal' day

Chapter one

Immi woke up at 12.30. Groaning she got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to change.  
After 5 minutes she was done with everything and came out of the bathroom in her outfit.

She wore a black top, a black skirt with black shorts that came to the knee, black ninja boots, black net gloves and a red ribbon in her hair.  
She wore her headband around her neck.

She walked to the bedroom intending to clean it up, she came in but she didn't saw Romy?  
'That's strange.. She's up before me? Where is she'  
She turned and looked everywhere in the house.  
No sign of Romy  
'She must be there' and so she grabbed her stuff and went to the place to be.

"Is this the right colour?"  
Sai moved over Romy to see what she had drawn  
"More red"  
"Hai, arigatou Sai-san"

"And there I was all worried about you" Immi said appearing from the bushes  
"But I could have known that you were here on the Kage's heads, it really is a beautiful view" Immi said watching over the city  
"Ah Danna! Gomen ne, I should have left a note saying that I was gone " Romy said scratching the back of her head.  
"Yeah, yeah it's alright, anyway how late did you get up" Immi asked  
"… at six" Romy whispered  
"SIX?! IMPOSSIBLE! If I ever wake you up early I almost get killed by your mood" Immi smirked  
"Danna.." Romy pouted

"Anyways I'm of to the ramen shop, I'm meeting up with Naruto and I'm already late, bye" and Immi run of.  
"Is she really related to you?" Sai asked  
"Yeah why?"  
"You just… never mind" and he went back with drawing in his sketch book.  
"Ano, I got to go Sakura wanted to do something so I'm off, I'll see you around"  
"Bye" Sai replied and she walked away while he went on with his drawings

"IMMI NEE-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted  
"NARUTO NII-CHAN!!" Immi yelled back  
"Where have you been?! My third bowl of Ramen is getting cold" Naruto smirked  
"Eh?!?! You started without me?! Baka!! You owe me some ramen" Immi said while pouting  
"Ehheh… about that" Naruto said scratching the back of his head  
"I ain't got no money"  
Immi sighed mumbling things like 'Baka, moron son of a bitch' and more insults.  
"Great my day couldn't get any better" Immi said and she took a seat next to Naruto who was beginning his 5th bowl of Ramen.

"2 bowls please"  
Immi turned around to face the person who made the order.  
"Eh Sasuke? What are you doing here? It's quit rare to see you buying ramen for yourself" Immi said grinning.  
"Not all for me, one for you too" Sasuke said taking a seat next to Immi  
"Arigatou Sasuke-KUN!" Immi said and she hugged him.  
"Why did I ever dated you?" Sasuke asked  
"Because you know you loved me, now hand me my ramen" Immi said.

"Coming!" Sakura said while she heard the doorbell she opened the door and saw Romy standing there.  
"Ready for some shopping?" Romy asked having a big smile on her face  
"Hai, let's go! But first I got to go to Kakashi-sensei, he's sick so I'm bringing a little basket of fruit" Sakura said grabbing her basket  
Romy blushed a faint pink. "Hai…"  
"Eh? You still like Kakashi-sensei Romy-chan?" Sakura asked smirking  
"…Will you just please shut up!" Romy said irritated.  
"Kiri?" Sakura asked eye brow lifted .  
"Kiri it is" Romy said  
"You having a split personality is really annoying, you know? Half of the time I don't know who I'm talking to" Sakura said shaking her head.  
"Consider yourself lucky" Kiri replied smirking devilish.

"Oh look at that it's Forehead and the Freak"  
Kiri and Sakura turned around seeing Ino standing there with Tenten and Neji.  
"Oh look it's the Pig with her Underlings" Sakura replied rolling her eyes.  
"Tsk" Neji replied  
"Whatever" Tenten said  
"Anyhow what are you're going to do Forehead?" Ino said pointing at the basket of fruit  
"Feed your relatives the apes at the zoo?!" Ino said smirking wildly  
Neji and Tenten snickered.  
"Well here's a little gift from me to you" Kiri said and the next thing Ino know she was on the ground covered from head to toe in mud.  
Sakura cried from laughter and Kiri stood there smirking.  
"Are you okay?" Tenten asked while she and Neji helped Ino up  
"Let go of me" Ino said and she stood up by herself "You'll pay for this! Watch my words!" Ino said storming off Tenten and Neji by her heels.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever pig!" Kiri said  
"… what just happened?" Romy asked  
"Kiri just made a fool of Ino" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.  
"Really? Ah man I got to control her more" Romy said frowning  
"Nah it was awesome, but come on now we got to go to Kakashi-sensei" and Sakura took Romy by the hand and run with her to Kakashi's apartment.

"That's it! That is the last time I ever going to pay for your ramen!!!" Sasuke said annoyed.  
"But Sasuke it were only 3 bowls… for Naruto and 8 for me.." Immi said pouting  
"Tsk, whatever" Sasuke said turning his wallet upside down, the only thing what fell out was dust and a 50 cent coin.  
"Great, thanks guys now I'm broke and I had to do groceries" Sasuke said frowning.  
"Ah why don't you come over for diner Sasuke, me and Romy-chan are going to cook something and I really think you like it" Immi said  
"Whatever.." Sasuke said, which meant for him that he's coming for dinner and he wants something good.  
"Ah Immi nee-chan, I want to come over with dinner too" Naruto said pouting  
Immi sighed "alright, alright you both can come over"  
Naruto grinned wide "Arigatou" and the three of them walked out of the ramen shop and up to Immi's and Romy's apartment.

"Arigatou" Kakashi said as he took the basket and put it on the coffee table.  
"You're welcome, it's from me and Romy-chan" Sakura said smiling  
"Arigatou, Romy-chan" Kakashi said and he sat up on his bed.  
"It was nothing" Romy replied faint blush on her cheeks.  
"Ano Romy-chan, how is it going with the mission we had assigned? I know it's harder when you've to do it alone without my help" Kakashi said.  
"Iie, the mission is doing fine I only have to go one more time back to get the scroll and then it's over" Romy said  
"Only retrieve the scroll? Nothing more ah damn and here I thought I get some action once I am better but no" Kakashi said shaking his head.  
Romy smiled "Mah, Kakashi-san I got to go, I hope you get better soon"  
"Hai, but don't start a new mission without me!"  
"Of course not, Ja ne" and Romy and Sakura left Kakashi.

"So what's next" Sakura asked  
"I got to go to Hinata-san, she still has my reports" Romy replied.  
"Hai" Sakura said and she started to walk with Romy to Hinata's house.  
"I still can't believe it that you made it to Jounin so quick, I mean I'm happy for you but you were just a mere genin two years ago" Sakura said looking to the sky.  
"So? You are second best medical ninja after Tsunade in whole Konohagakure and…" Romy said  
"Nah that's not what I meant.." Sakura said looking to the ground.  
"Then what is it?" Romy asked eye brow lifted.  
"Well I mean that you and your sister have made it so far, she's a anbu you're a Jounin and that after the death of your whole family! I think I couldn't do that if it happened to me" Sakura said  
"Nah you get used to it once it happens" Romy said smirking "And living with my foster parents isn't that bad, I mean they were so kind to give us a apartment to be on our own"  
Sakura smiled.  
"Personally I think they just couldn't stand us and they wanted us out of their house" Romy said smirking, Sakura laughed.  
"But I don't think to much about the past, after all I got to look at the present and the wonderful friends I have" Romy said smiling  
"Hai"

"NARUTO NO BAKA!!" Immi screamed at Naruto who was wrestling with Sasuke in the living room.  
"What?" he stopped and so did Sasuke  
"Look what you did to my living room! It's a mess!" Immi said irritated.  
"ME?! What about Sasuke?"  
"Yeah whatever but look at what you two did!!"  
She was just one minute away making some tea for them and the whole living room was a mess when she came back.  
The coffee table was knocked over, the couch was upside down and everywhere lay dust and stuffing of the pillows of the couch.  
"Sorry…" They both said  
"You better clean this up before Romy's back…"

"Tadaima" Romy said coming into the living room  
'Ah crap!' Immi thought  
Romy's eyes widen and she looked around the room and then she looked downwards to her feet, she was shaking.  
'We're so screwed' Naruto and Sasuke thought

"DAMMIT!! SASUKE, NARUTO!! CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!!" she screamed  
"GAAH!! It's Kiri run for your lives!" Naruto said hiding behind the couch, Immi followed him on his heels.  
The fool who stayed on his place was Sasuke and he was in big trouble.  
He soon knows how it feels to be a victim of Kiri's wrath.

"Itadakimasu!" Immi, Romy, Naruto and Sasuke said.  
Kiri has beaten the crap out of Sasuke and after that she returned to her old self and she and Immi made dinner.  
"Ne Danna, about that offer we had yesterday… you found out yet?" Romy asked  
"Iie, not yet you?" Immi said  
"Iie" Romy replied  
"Which offer?" Naruto asked with his mouth full.  
"Naruto nii-chan swallow your food first before you speak!" Immi said while giving Naruto a smack on the head  
"Itai! Immi nee-chan" Naruto said pouting  
"The offer? Oh it's a mission for a couple of years away from the village" Romy answered Naruto's question.  
"What kind of mission?" Sasuke asked slurping his food through a straw  
"A undercover mission" Romy said while glaring at Sasuke  
Immi feeling the tension between Romy and Sasuke quickly cleaned the table.  
"Guys you got to go, I have a mission tomorrow and Romy has to do some paperwork and we need some sleep so bye" she said while she pushed them both to the door.  
"Hai, Ja ne" they said and they walked away.  
Immi closed the door.

"I really need some chocolate right now" she said leaning against the door.


	3. Ch 2 Making a Decision

I know about the spelling and grammer mistakes  
Forgive me but my pc didn't had any correction stuff and crap  
But anyways I hope you do enjoy the story  
And I do not own Naruto (DUH!)

* * *

Chapter 2

Making a decision

Two weeks already past.  
A couple of days left to decide.

To leave or not to leave.  
To go or not to go.  
To betray or not to betray.  
To say goodbye or not to say goodbye.

All those questions were the questions that Immi and Romy had to ask themselves and had to answer themselves.  
But none of them knew the answer.

"Romy-chan.. this may be the last day that we have the time to decide.." Immi said looking at Romy  
"I know...lets make the desicion when we come home today" Romy said  
Immi nodded and Romy smiled, they walked to the door, parted and went their own way for today.

"Immi" a voice called, Immi turned around  
"Oh Temari, What's up?" Immi asked"  
"You have to come now quick!" she said and she grabbed Immi's hand and run with her.

Romy walked around the village, she ended at the bridge.  
She took a place at the railing and looked at the water flow.  
"Oi Romy-chan" a voice called  
Romy lose her balance and fell from the railing right into the water.  
"WHAHAAA!! Told you I would get you back!" the voice said  
Romy came to the surface and looked up there on the bridge stood Ino smirking.

"Okay,ok where are we going?" Immi asked when they finally stopped.  
"I need some new clothes!" Temari said looking very serious  
Immi fell to the ground huge sweatdrop.  
"Is that all?" Immi asked standing up  
"Yes it is and.. um there was something I had to say to you from the Fifth but I forgot" Temari said smirking  
"Alright, just lets go shopping and if you know what it was tell me" Immi said smiling  
"Hai" and Temari took Immi into the clothing store

"And here I was thinking a freak like you would melt when in contact with water" Ino said dissapointed  
Romy jumped out of the water and up to the brige.  
She landed just right in front of Ino.  
Mere inches away.  
"What's your fucking problem?!" Romy yelled angry "What have I fucking done to deserve this treatment from you"  
"Nothing" Ino replied "It's just the mere fact that you're alive" Ino said smirking  
"That's it! I had it with you!" Romy yelled and she slapped Ino in the face.  
Ino's head turned to the right blood coming out of her mouth.  
"You fucking Freak!" Ino yelled and she punched Romy in the stomach  
Romy buckled over and coughed up blood.  
Ino jumped backwards and took a fighting stance, ready to attack or defend herself if Romy came to her.  
But Romy just stood there.  
She didn't move nor made any facial expressions.  
Suddenly her eyes turned red and she smirked devilish.  
Ino flinched.  
Romy came to Ino and hit her several times on her nose, stomach, knees and feet.  
Ino jumped back again, she landed on her feet but sank on her knees because of the pain she felt.  
Romy smirked even more.  
Ino's nose was broken, blood came out of her nose and mouth.  
Her feet were broken as well and the bone stook out of the skin thanks to the hit of Romy and the weight that Ino had put on it when she jumped back.  
Ino cried out of pain.  
Romy looked at her and laughed, she grabbed a kunai and walked to her.  
"STOP IT!"

Immi sat on a chair while Temari was in the dressing room.  
Immi had a couple of skirts and tops on her lap which came to her nose.  
All those clothes on her lap were for Temari, which she was going to buy.  
"Mah Temari-san how long are you taking" Immi said annoyed.  
"Just trying this last thing and then I'm done" she replied  
"Well hurry up!" Immi said  
"Alright what do you think?" Temari said coming out of the room.  
Immi's eyes widen  
Temari wore a beautiful black dress.  
From the front it ended just above her knees and on the back it ended just above her feet.  
There was a ribon as a belt and it had no sleeves.  
"It's beautiful!" Immi said  
Temari grinned "Thanks"  
"Wait a second, why are you buying such dress? Special occasion or something tell me!" Immi said smiling  
Temari blushed "Yes it's for a special occasion, Shikamaru asked me on a date tonight and... I think he's going to ask me to marry him" Temari said  
"AAAH!!!" Immi said and she hug attacked Temari, making all the clothes fall on the ground including Temari and herself.  
"That's great! I hope he will" Immi said smiling  
Temari smiled back but then she looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" Immi asked  
"I remember what the Fifth said to me.." Temari paused  
"And?" Immi said  
"Naruto's in the hospital and probably thanks to Sasuke but only because.." Temari continued  
Immi's eyed widen and she got up.  
"Immi wait! I'm not finished!" but Immi didn't hear her and ran to find Sasuke.

Romy stopped in her tracks and looked at who had disturbed her little fight with Ino.  
"Kakashi-sensei! Help me please! She's gone mad!" Ino said crying out in pain and fear.  
"Quiet you worthless piece of shit!" Romy growled to Ino  
Ino fliched and backed away when Romy again started to walk towards her.  
"You call yourselve a shinobi? You're not worth it, not even the rank you have what was it chuunin?" Romy laughed once again  
"I said stop it!" Kakashi said and he jumped and hold Romy's arms behind her back.  
"What has gotten into you?" he asked  
Romy struggeled but Kakashi grip was strong.  
"It's none of your fucking damn business" Romy replied  
"It is! As your partner and friend" Kakashi said  
Romy just laughed "Well 'friend' let me go so that I can beat that worthles piece of crap into the ground"  
"Ino go!" Kakashi yelled, Ino tried to stand up and move away.  
Romy broke free of Kakashi's grip and run at full speed to Ino kunai ready.  
Kakashi jumped in front of Ino just when Romy made a move to stab Ino, she hit Kakashi.  
Ino screamed  
Kakashi felt to his knees  
Romy's eyes turned to their normal brown colour and they widen in shock and fear of what she had done.

"SASUKE!!" Immi screamed when she saw Sasuke walking down the street.  
"Immi?" Sasuke asked while he turned around but he got punched in the face and he fell backwards.  
"What the hell was that for!" He yelled coming to his feet  
"What the hell was that for? I say why the hell is Naruto in the hospital?!" Immi yelled back grabbing her poisened senbu needles.  
"It was for his own good" Sasuke said  
Immi flipped "For his own good? You're going down!" and Immi attacked Sasuke  
Sasuke blocked most moves of Immi and he activated his sharingan.  
"It's no use Immi, you know you can't beat me" Sasuke said sighing  
"Don't you dare to look down on me!" Immi yelled at Sasuke and she pushed a needle in his arm through the flesh into his bloodvain.  
Sasuke screamed out of pain and fell to the ground.  
"IMMI!!" Temari yelled running to her.  
Immi turned around waiting until Temari was beside her.  
"What did you do to him?!" Temari asked when she finally arrived and saw Sasuke on the ground not moving.  
"I just poisened him, it's deadly so if his body can't handle it he dies" Immi said no emotion showing on her face.  
"But Immi! What I wanted to say was that it was out of self defence!" Temari said shocked  
"Eh? Self defence? What do you mean?" Immi asked  
"Naruto and Sasuke were training but somehow Naruto unleashed the Kyuubi and he took control of Naruto and attacked Sasuke" Temari said  
Immi eyes widden in shock.  
"If Sasuke didn't stop him he and Naruto both have died!" Temari said  
Immi stepped backwards "You mean.. What have I done! We need to get him to the hospital!" Immi said  
Temari nodded and Immi took Sasuke on her shoulder and they ran to the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ino yelled while healing herself  
Kakashi didn't move, the kunai Romy stabbed in him was right in the place where his heart supposed to be.  
Romy fell on her knees and grabbed Kakashi by his shoulders.  
"Kakashi can you hear me?!" Romy yelled, Kakashi slowly closed his eyes  
"Don't you die on me! You hear me Kakashi!" Romy said tears coming out of her eyes while shaking Kakashi.  
But Kakashi didn't move a muscle.  
Romy screamed for help and the one who heard her was Sakura.  
Sakura came running towards them and saw Ino trying to put her bone back in place and healing it and Kakashi on the ground kunai still in his chest and Romy sitting next to him heavily shaking in shock.  
"What happened?" Sakura asked as she placed herself next to Kakashi trying to pull the kunai out of him without making any more damage.  
"Romy talk to me! What happened?" Sakura asked once again now healing the wound Kakashi had, kunai finally out of him.  
But Romy just sat there shaking like a mad man and eyes wide open.  
"The freak tried to murder me and Kakashi took the blow" Ino yelled angrily through gritted teeth when her bone was back in place.  
Sakura looked once more at Romy "Romy are you alright?" she asked  
"Alright? Alright! She's insane! Look at what she did to ME to KAKASHI!" Ino yelled  
"Ino shut up!" Sakura yelled back  
Romy stood up and ran away.  
"Wait!" Sakura yelled but Romy was gone

Immi and Temari arrived with Sasuke in the hospital, immediatly he was in the emergency room, medical doctors and Tsunade ready.  
Immi waited with Temari in the waiting room.  
Immi looked to the floor and Temari put a arm around her.  
A hour or four went by.  
The girls didn't say a word to each other.  
Tsunade finally came out of the room and walked to the two girls.  
"Didn't I tell you to explain the whole story!" Tsunade said angrily Temari.  
She flinched and Tsunade turned to Immi  
"And you! What did you think! Trying to kill Sasuke while you're on probation!" Tsunade yelled angrily to Immi  
She looked to the ground.  
"Luckily he's out of danger" Tsunade sighed  
Immi and Temari looked relieved  
"But there are consequences for you two" Tsunade said  
"Temari! You're going to have to do some paperwork tonight, making the bonds between Suna and Konoha stronger" Tsunade said  
Temari opened her mouth to say something but decided to not say anything at all and she looked at her feets very dissapointed and sad.  
"Immi!" Immi looked up at Tsunade  
Tsunade's eyes soften "I'm sorry but since you were on probation I have to make you a genin again, you're no longer a member of the anbu"  
Immi's eyes widen and she stood up.  
Tsunade and Temari looked at her suprise.  
"Hai Tsunade-sama, now if you excuse me I'm going home to bring back my anbu outfit"  
Tsunade nodded and Immi walked away leaving Tsunade and Temari watching her.

Immi walked home she felt cold, sad and hollow.  
Her dream was to make it so far so that she could take revenge on the men who killed her family, leaving her and Romy alone with foster parents who were abusive towards them.  
It happened one year after their parents died.

_'Let me go!' Romy yelled when her 'dad' grabbed her by the arm  
'No! You listen to me missy! You're under my care and you do and listen to what I say!' he said and he slapped her in the face  
'Stop it!' Immi yelled running to Romy and taking her away from her 'dad'  
'Now you' her dad said and he slapped her as well  
'Hunny!' their 'mom' said to their 'dad'  
'Yes dear?' he asked  
'You got to hit them harder! Those little pests are just a nuiscanse' she said smirking  
'You're absolutly right!' he said and he grabbed a wooden sword _

From that day on, Romy got a split personality and Immi was on probation.  
Immi had almost killed their foster parent that day but Naruto jumped in and stopped her.  
Their parents were under mental care and Immi and Romy got their own apartement to live.  


Immi unlocked the front door and walked in the halway.  
All the lights were out.  
"Nee-chan, Tadaima" Immi said  
Nobody replied  
'That's strange.. Normally Romy is home by this hour'  
Immi walked around the living room, kitchen but no sign of Romy.  
She walked up the stairs to their room.  
She opened the door, and saw Romy sitting on her bed curled up.  
"Nee-chan? What happened?" Immi asked sitting next to Romy  
"I... I.. almost killed..." the last words she mumbled, making it not hearable for Immi  
Romy sighed "I made a decision" she said and she looked up eyes full of determenation  
"You killed who? Woo what you made a decision?!" Immi asked  
"Never mind that and yes I made a decision" Romy said  
"And?" Immi asked  
"I'm leaving the village and I'm going to join them, the Akatsuki.. and you Danna?"  
"I can't leave you alone remember. So I'm going with you" Immi replied  
Romy smiled and Immi too.  
"I'm glad to hear those answers of you two" a voice said  
Immi and Romy turned to the door, their stood Konan.


	4. Ch 3 Goodbye, Welcome

Once again  
I know about the mistakes  
But there are some things you need to know  
1. I'm lazy  
2. No correction and shit.  
3. I'm lazy and last  
4.I'm LAZY!!

That will be all  
Oh and once again I do now own Naruto DUH If I did I was rich! or at least richer then now XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Goodbye, Welcome

"Konan" Romy said  
Konan nodded her head towards her and Immi  
"So are you ready?" she asked  
"Iie, we need to pack or bags" Immi said  
"Alright but hurry up, it's a long way to the hide out and a hard way as well, leaving this villag unnoticed" Konan said  
Immi and Romy nodded their heads and grabbed their bags and packed them with clothes, weapons and their personal stuff.

"Alright we're ready to go" Immi said when Romy closed her bag  
"Good, but we have to wait for the sign to go" Konan said looking out the room  
It was a clear evening.  
"Is there anything you need to do before you go? If so you have to do it now" Konan said still looking out of the room  
Immi and Romy looked at each other.  
Romy nodded her head  
"We need to say goodbye" Immi said  
Konan looked at them questionable  
"Our goodbye for we may never see our friends again"  
Konan nodded her head.  
"Then go and make it quick"  
Immi and Romy nodded their heads and left their home.

"Danna to who are you going?" Romy asked Immi  
"Naruto and Sasuke, you?" replied  
"Sakura" Romy answered  
Immi stopped, Romy looked back and stopped as well  
"Only Sakura?" Immi asked eye brow twitching  
Romy smirked, she knows Immi hates Sakura to the bone, she couldn't understand why they were friends but after a while she let it go.  
"Yes only Sakura... and Sai of course" Romy said  
"What about Kakashi?" Immi asked  
Romy stiffened "What about him?"  
"Isn't he your partner and friend and oh let us not forget the little fact that you like him" Immi said smirking  
Romy didn't answer her question "We have to hurry up, See you soon Danna" and she went off  
Immi shook her head and left as well.

Romy stopped.  
She stood in front of Sai's house.  
She knocked on the door.  
Nobody answered.  
She turned around ready to leave and there stood Sai right behind her.  
"Sai.." Romy said  
"Romy? What are you doing here so late?" he asked  
"Eh..." Romy didn't know how to say it  
"Hm? Want to draw again? Well sorry but the sun don't rise for the next 9 hours" Sai said smiling  
"No...that's not it" Romy said looking to her feet  
"Then what is it?"  
Romy looked up at him and tried to read his eyes.  
They held nothing except curiosity.  
She stepped forwards and hugged him.  
Sai stiffened, it was the first time somebody hugged him and he didn't know how to react.  
"Arigatou Sai" Romy said, hiding her face in his chest.  
"For what?" he said  
"For being always there for me, for always wanting to draw or spar with me, for... for being my friend" Romy said  
Sai finally hugged her back "It's alright" he said  
And so they stood there for a while until Romy grabbed a letter and gave it to him  
"What's this?" he asked  
"It's for you, but you have to read it when it's morning, not now ,not over 5 miutes, when it's morning" Romy said  
Sai blinked  
"Promise?"  
"Alright I promise to only open it when it's morning" Sai said  
"Thanks Sai, Goodbye"  
"Bye" and she was gone

'Up to Sakura'

Immi went to the hospital.  
She asked the nurse where Naruto and Sasuke are.  
She said they were in the same room on the fifth floor.  
So Immi took the elevator and went to their room.  
She knocked.  
No reply.  
So she walked in.  
Naruto lay on her left and Sasuke on her right so she took a chair and sat in between them.  
"Bunch of Baka's" she muttered to herself  
"Here I am for you guys and you aren't even awake" she shook her head  
"Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I'm leaving.. and I want to thank you guys"

She looked at Naruto  
"Naruto, you were like my younger brother, annoying as hell but also a great friend.  
I can always count on you" she smiled  
"I still remember the time when you ate that toad alive" she laughed  
"Jiraiya wasn't all to happy with that" she smiled  
"But it was a good time and I'm glad that I got to know you Naruto" she bent over him and kissed him on his head

She sat up and turned to Sasuke  
"Sasuke... I'm sorry" she said and her eyes softened  
"I'm sorry for poisening you, I should have listened to the whole story Temari had to say" she smiled  
"I'm glad we had a relationship, even if it was short, I don't regret a thing" she grinned  
"I still remember the first time you asked me out, you were shaking and sweating" Immi laughed  
"I'm happy that you were my lover and now my friend" and she also kissed him on his head  
She stood up and walked to the door.

"Ramen"  
Immi turned around  
"Don't forget the ramen" Naruto muttered and he continued his sleep  
"Baka" Immi shook her head.  
She opened the door and looked for the last time at them.  
"Goodbye guys, I am really going to miss you two" and she closed the door.

Naruto shot up from his bed  
"Immi nee-chan?" he asked sleepy  
"Dobe she just left" Sasuke said opening his eyes  
"Why didn't you say so!" Naruto asked angrily  
"Dobe she was saying goodbye" Sasuke said  
"Goodbye? Why?"  
"I don't know..."

"Could you give this to them when they are healed and free to go?" Immi asked the nurse  
"Sure hun" Immi handed her the letter  
"Thanks, bye" and she was gone

Romy arrived at Sakura's house, she knocked on the door and her mother came saying she was still on the hospital.  
So Romy went to the hospital and asked where she could fine Sakura.  
The nurse told her she was with Kakashi.  
Romy stiffened, the last thing she wanted was to see Kakashi, but she had to do this.

Romy knocked on the door.  
"Come in" was the reply  
Romy walked in and saw Sakura on a chair next to Kakashi  
"Romy! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Tell me what really happened, because what Ino told me can't be the truth" Sakura said  
"I'm fine thanks, what really happened is... I lost control and Kiri took over... it turned out bad hasn't it?" Romy said looking to her feet  
Sakura stood up and walked to Romy and hugged her.  
"It's okay Romy, he's fine and he can forgive you I know he can" Sakura said still holding on to Romy  
"I know" Romy replied and they broke apart  
"Sakura.." Romy said  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for everything, supporting me, to catch me when I fall, to cheer me up when I'm feeling down, to protect me when I'm weak, to help me when I lose control and for always being there for me" Romy said  
"It's alright" Sakura said and she smiled  
"Sakura, can you leave me alone.. with him" Romy said eyes shifting to Kakashi  
"Sure"  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan" and Romy hugged her and pushed a letter in her pack  
"I'll be back within 20 minutes" Sakura said and she left her alone with Kakashi.

Romy turned to Kakashi and took place on the chair right next to the bed.  
"Kakashi-san... I'm sorry for what I've done, I can't remember much of it but thanks to me you're in the hospital and I'm sorry for that" Romy closed her eyes and stood up ready to go.  
Suddenly Kakashi's hand grabbed Romy's  
Romy opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi.  
He opened his right eye "Don't go" he said "Stay here just a little bit more" and his grip tightened  
Romy nodded and again took place.  
Kakashi sat up and pulled Romy onto the bed into his lap and arms.  
She blused and looked at his lone eye.  
He grabbed her at her shoulders, so that he was directly facing him.  
"Romy I care for you, that's why I jumped in and tried to stop you from killing Ino, I didn't want to see you get hurt" he looked at her eyes  
"That's why I can accept the fact that you almost killed me" he gave her a kiss on her forehead and hugged her.  
Romy hugged him back, they sat there for a while until she noticed he fell asleep she lay him back down on the bed.  
Romy jumped of the bed and grabbed a letter and put it on his desk  
"Goodbye" she whispered and she left the room.

She walked out of the building and Immi apeared.  
"Ready to go?" she asked  
"Hai, let's get back to Konan-san" Romy replied and the two of them left to go to their apartment.

"Good you two are back" Konan said when Immi and Romy entered the room.  
"This here is Zetsu, another member of our group, Zetsu is here to guide us and to not leave any proof"  
"Proof?" Immi asked looking at Romy who shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yes, proof as in leaving dead people behind" Zetsu said  
Immi and Romy stiffened, they didn't expect to murder someone from their village

"It is time" Konan said and she looked outside "Our sign has been given we have to go now"  
It started to rain, it was a heavy rain, like the sky cried all of the pain and sorrow everyone in the world had all at once.  
Konan, Immi, Romy and Zetsu walked through this rain  
And luckily they didn't have any hindrance while leaving the village.  
They were now just out of the borders of Konoha and they walked.  
And walked.  
And walked.  
And then Finally..

"This is it" Konan said and she stopped at building in a village.  
And all the people they had met in that village were bowing or nodding their head towards Konan.  
They walked into the building.  
"Put you bag down there and follow us" Zetsu said  
Immi and Romy put their bags on the table and walked after Konan and Zetsu who dissappeared in a room.  
They walked into that room.  
The door closed behind them.  
It was a dark room and they couldn't see a thing.

A voice spoke "Are you loyal to your village?"  
"No we're not" Immi and Romy said  
"Are you missing your village or the people who live in the village?"  
Immi and Romy thought for a minute and then replied  
"No we're not"  
A light turned on  
"Then welcome in the Akatsuki." The voice said which belonged to a guy with orange hair and piercings.


	5. Ch 4 Introducing,Members,Partners & StB

I know I am terribly LAZY!!  
I had this chapter done one month ago O.O  
Anyways  
Thanks Danna for the spelling and grammar check  
And remember I do not own Naruto  
If I did... well never mind that  
ENJOY!

**Quote** : "**Art is an eternal blast!"** COPYRIGHT from **My Danna**

* * *

Chapter 4

Introducing, Members, Partners, Spin the Bottle.

--

Immi and Romy blinked.  
They looked around the room.  
It was big, and there was a long table in the middle of it  
There were some people sitting around the table.

"This way please", Konan said and she walked to the table.  
Immi and Romy followed her and took place on two chairs on the head of the table.  
The guy with the orange hair and piercings sat on the other head of the table.

Konan took place on his right side.  
Across of Konan sat a guy with an orange mask  
Next to him sat a man/woman with long blonde hair.  
Next to Konan sat Zetsu, next to Zetsu a guy with black hair.  
Next to him a blue skinned man and next to him a man where only the eyes were visable from.

Next to the guy with blonde hair sat a guy with red hair and next to him sat a guy with short silver hair.  
"I am the leader, my name is Pein and you will adress me with Leader-sama or Sir Leader", Pein the orange haired piercing guy said.  
Immi and Romy nodded.

"Well introduce yourself", Pein said  
Immi and Romy blinked.  
"You, introduce yourself", Pein said while he looked at Immi

Immi stood up.  
"My name is Immi, I was a formal anbu member but they made me a genin again because I was on probation.  
I'm specialised in puppetry, poison and genjutsu", Immi paused  
She noticed that the red haired guy moved, even if it was for a little bit.  
"Anything else?".

Pein looked at Konan and nodded.  
"Tell about your family , friends and what you did in your free time", Konan said  
Immi sighed.

"Me and my sister are the only ones left of our family.  
We used to live with foster parents but since I almost killed them we live alone, that's why I was on probation" Immi looked around, nobody moved.  
"My friends.. I have a lot but it's none of your concern.  
What I do in my free time is also none of your concern", Immi said and she sat down again.  
She was annoyed, why would they even want to know their personal information anyway.

Pein coughed.  
"Alright now you, introduce yourself", he said looking at Romy  
Romy looked at Immi and Immi nodded.  
Romy stood up.

"My name is Romy, I was ranked as a jounin before I left my village".  
Immi noticed Romy was nervous.  
"I'm specialised in taijutsu and genjutsu...", Romy paused  
Immi knew that Romy didn't want to tell about Kiri.

"Tell us about you personality", Pein said  
Romy looked up.  
"I've heard that you got a very strong personality", Pein said and he leaned with his elbows on the table and his fingers crossed one another.  
Romy looked at Immi.

'Danna I don't want to..'.  
'O come on what's the big deal'.  
'What if they don't...'.  
'Just say so already!'.

Romy sighed.  
"Our foster parents were abusive, thanks to that I've created somehow a split personality.  
My other half's name is Kiri, she comes out when I'm angry, upset or when there's any other strong emotion which contains pain and sorrow."  
Pein nodded his head.  
"Kiri is the typ who is : Aggresive, dangerous, deadly and kills without reason".  
The silver haired guy nodded at the words 'killing without reason'.  
"Thanks to Kiri I got a partner who could put her back in ,when in a situation I can't control her.  
Is that enough?".  
Pein nodded and Romy sat down.

"Now I shall introduce our members.  
You already now Konan, she was the only woman in our group until you two came, she's specialised in paper jutsu and genjutsu, she's my partner".  
Konan smiled

"Next to Konan is Zetsu, he's a cannibal who has two sides". He looked up at Romy  
"He's the partner of Tobi, Tobi is the guy with the orange mask".  
Tobi waved at Immi and Romy and they smiled in return.  
"Tobi is specialised in... lets just say Tobi is a good boy", Pein said and Tobi nodded enthausiastically

"Next to Tobi sits, Deidara".  
Still they didn't know if it was a he or a she.  
"He's is specialised in explosive clay jutsu".  
So it is a man Immi thought and she looked at Romy and winked, Romy smirked.  
"Deidara's partner is Sasori". Sasori nodded  
'The red haired guy', Immi thought. 'He's kinda cute'.  
"Sasori is a skilled puppet master".  
Sasori again nodded and he glanced at Immi who smiled in return.

"Next to Zetsu sits, Itachi".  
Immi looked at the man and then at Romy  
'Isn't that Sasuke's brother?'  
'They do resemble each other'  
'Yes.. well we'll see'  
"Itachi is specialised in genjutsu, he was from Konoha as well", Pein said looking at the two girls who blinked  
"He's an Uchiha and so he has the Sharingan".  
"Sasuke.." Immi whispered and Itachi glared at her  
"Itachi's partner is Kisame the blue skinned man next to him", Pein continues.  
Kisame smiled and revealed his sharp teeth.  
"Kisame is one of the seven shinobi swords men and his sword 'Samehada' sucks up the enemies chakra".  
Immi and Romy blinked.

"Next to Kisame sits Kakuzu".  
Kakuzu didn't move or anything.  
"He mantains our money and he can has a rare bloodline limit"  
Kakuzu finally moved even if it was a small nod.  
"His partner is Hidan, the one who sits next to Sasori".  
Hidan smirked.  
"Hidan is religious and his religion is killing and... well the rest you can ask Hidan", Pein said.  
Immi and Romy nodded.

"So this is our group and with you two joining us we have 12 members", Pein said and he looked around.  
"I'll make new two man groups" he ended.  
Everybody sat up straight.

"Me and Konan stays the same, since we know each other for a very long time". Konan nodded.  
"Tobi is paired up with Deidara".  
Tobi nodded and Deidara slapped his head with a loud noise on the table.  
"Sasori goes with Immi, Immi you can learn from Sasori since he's a puppet master". Sasori and Immi nodded.  
"Itachi and Kisame, stays the same". They nodded.  
"Zetsu goes with Romy, Romy Zetsu is someone who can ,if necessary, hold Kiri back". Zetsu and Romy nodded.  
"And Hidan and Kakuzu stays the same as well". They nodded.  
"Zetsu Sasori, you will give your new partners a coat and ring and you will guide them to their rooms". Sasori and Zetsu nodded.  
"That will be all, you're all dismissed", and Pein disappeared in nothing.

Itachi stood up and walked away, Kisame disappeared in another room and the rest stayed were they were.  
"So you're from Konoha eh?", Deidara asked  
Immi and Romy nodded.  
"So what do you think of art, un?", Deidara asked.  
Immi and Romy blinked the rest except for Sasori fell on the ground.  
"Not that again", Hidan said.  
"This is gettin annoying by the minute", Konan said.  
"Wasting time means wasting money", Kakuzu just said shaking his head.  
"What do you mean exactly?", Immi asked.  
"If you find that art eternal or that it is a blast", Sasori said  
"Hmm I don't know... Ah I got one", Immi said.  
Sasori and Deidara waited for her answer.  
"I think art is an eternal blast", Immi said smiling.  
Sasori and Deidara fell to the ground and the rest laughed.  
Deidara crawled back to his chair.  
"So Romy-chan what do you think, un?", Deidara asked.  
"What I think of art?".  
Deidara and Sasori nodded.  
"I think art is just as music, some songs are timeless and others songs are there only for a short time, the same goes for art", Romy answered.  
Sasori and Deidara blinked.  
"I can live with that, un", Deidara said.  
"It's an interesting opinion indeed", Sasori said.

Kisame came back.  
"Okay here's the sake, now lets celebrate the new members", he said grinning.  
Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Konan cheered and they immediatly grabbed a bottle of sake.  
"Immi-chan, Romy-chan want some?", Kisame offered.  
"Sure, why not", Immi said claiming a bottle herself.  
"Iie, I don't drink", Romy said, Kisame just shrugged it off.

A hour went by and most members were drunk.  
"Oeh Oeh! Lets play a game!", Immi shouted.  
"What kind of game", Konan asked.  
Immi grinned. "Spin the bottle!".

Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan and Immi sat in a circle.  
"Come on nee-chan it will be fine", Immi said to Romy.  
"Danna.. you're drunk", Romy said taking place next to Zetsu and Tobi.  
"Why do you call her Danna?", Tobi asked hicupping.  
"More of a habit, I prefer Danna then nee-chan and I sort of look up at her", Romy said but Tobi didn't listen he was busy counting his fingers.  
"Sasori no Danna, join us, un", Deidara said to Sasori who was sitting at the table working on a puppet.  
"I don't have time for foolish games", Sasori answered.  
"Fine, if you're scared I can understand...", Immi said smirking.  
Sasori sighed and gave in, he took place next to Deidara and Kakuzu.  
"Konan-san, get Leader-sama!", Immi said and Konan left the circle and went to get Pein.  
"Kisame, get Itachi he need to be here", Immi said and Kisame left and came back with an very irritated Itachi.  
Konan came back after Kisame, Pein looking very annoyed.

"Alright we're all here, Tobi bottle please", Immi said.  
"Hai, nee-chan!", and he gave her the bottle.  
"Thanks nii-chan, alright who wants to go first?", Immi asked.  
Nobody answered.

"Well we'll see who the bottle pics". And Immi spinned the bottle.  
It landed on Deidara.  
"Alright then I go first, un", Deidara said and he spinned the bottle.  
It went round and round and it ended on... Itachi!  
"SWEET!", Immi yelled with a big ass smirk on her face.  
"I don't want to do this", Itachi muttered but Pein looked at him with a look that said 'refuse and you die'.  
Deidara was to drunk to care so he crawled to Itachi and french kissed him.  
"Oeh the smexyness", Immi said and she quickly grabbed her bag and made a picture with her camera.  
Deidara broke the kiss and went back to his place.  
Leaving Itachi shocked and blushing a little.

"Nice, alright Deidara who's next to spin?", Immi asked.  
"Oeh pick me, pick me!", Tobi said waving madly with his arms hitting Hidan several times.  
"No hitting back, Jashin forbids to kill idiots", Hidan murmered under his breath when he got hit again by Tobi.  
"Alright Tobi, un", Deidara said grinning like a fool.  
"Yay!", Tobi yelled and he spinned the bottle.  
It turned 3 times and it ended on Immi.  
Tobi turned to Immi and gave a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Wa no action?", Kisame asked.  
"Iie, Tobi wa ii ko da", Tobi said.

And so it continued making interesting choices like :  
ItaKisa  
ItaKaku  
ItaZetsu  
ItaPein  
ItaKona  
ItaHida  
ItaTobi  
KisaZetsu  
HidaKaku  
ZetsuTobi  
TobiDei  
and so on.

"Alright guys 10 more minuts and everybody is of to bed", Pein said.  
Everybody nodded.  
"Hai, Leader-sama", Immi shouted.  
She spinned the bottle and for the third time when she spinned the bottle it landed on Sasori.  
"Must be faith", he said smirking.  
"Or a other little thing, un", Deidara said laughing.  
Immi just crawled to Sasori and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
They broke apart and she sat on her original place bottle in her hand.  
"Alright next one is Romy".  
Romy blinked. "Eh? Why?".  
"Well everybody had a turn except for you", Immi said smirking.  
Romy sighed. "Alright lets get this over with", and she spinned the bottle.  
It went round and Tobi followed it with his head, but had to stop 'cause he was getting dizzy and sick.  
The bottle landed on Hidan.  
Who was sitting lazily with half closed eyes.  
Romy sighed and crawled to Hidan.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and crawled back to her place.  
"Done, now can I go to bed?", Romy asked.  
Pein nodded and turned to Zetsu.  
Zetsu stood up and guided Romy to her room.

"Nice job Casanova. You had your chance and you spoiled it", Kakuzu said slapping Hidan on his back.  
Hidan fell over and looked up  
"What did I miss?!?", he said looking around wild.  
"A kiss from Romy obviously", Immi said smirking and rolling her eyes.  
Hidan's jaw drobbed 4 inches.  
"Jashin DAMMIT!!", he screamed and he immediatly stood up.  
"Where did she go?", he asked looking around.  
"To bed she's tired and needs her sleep", Immi said.  
"But you can go in there if you like", she smiled.

Zetsu opened the door and Hidan ran straight to him asking where her room was and dissappeared.  
Immi was laughing.  
"What's so funny?", Sasori asked.  
"Oh you know my sister has a split personality right?".  
Sasori nodded.  
"Well you are about to meet her in 5 ,4,3,2,1..".

BAM!!!

They heard something crashing and breaking  
The next moment Hidan was laying face down on the floor in the middle of the little circle they sat.  
Everybody except for Immi had their mouth wide open and looked shocked at Hidan.

The door opened with a hard noise and there stood Kiri.  
"You damn pervert! What were you doing in my room while I was asleep!", Kiri yelled.  
"Romy eh Kiri ? are you alright?", Konan asked.  
"Hell no I'm not alright!".  
"Now if you infidels all excuse me I'm going to bed and if one of you ever again wake me during my sleep you're going to turn our worse then mister pervert on the ground!".  
And with that she left and slammed the door shut.

Silence.  
Immi was the first one who spoke.  
"And that everybody was Kiri", she smirked.  
"Why did you told Hidan that he could enter her room?", Kisame asked.  
"I wondered what she was going to do with him, the last person who disturbed her sleep is still in the hospital and it was 6 months ago".

Kakuzu turned to Hidan and shook him.  
"Hidan are you alive?!".  
Hidan moved and sat up.  
"It's a good thing that I'm immortal or else...", and he fell unconcious.  
Kakuzu shook his head.  
"I better take him to his room, goodbye guys", and he carried him to his room.  
The others left as well leaving Sasori and Immi.  
"Well let me take you to your room as well", Sasori said and he stood up and walked to the hallway, Immi followed.  
They reached Immi's room.  
"Here it is", Sasori said and he unlocked her room.  
Immi entered turned around gave a kiss on the lips of Sasori murmering goodnight and closed the door.

* * *

And that was it the end of this chapter  
Next one is coming sooner!!!  
I think...  



	6. Ch 5 Some things happen

_DISCLAIMER:  
_**I don't own Naruto**

_Dedicatede to : _**IMMI NO DANNA**

_

* * *

And so they stood there for a while until Romy grabbed a letter and gave it to him  
"What's this?" he asked  
"It's for you, but you have to read it when it's morning, not now ,not over 5 minutes, when it's morning" Romy said  
Sai blinked  
"Promise?"  
"Alright I promise to only open it when it's morning" Sai said  
"Thanks Sai, Goodbye"  
"Bye" and she was gone. _

The sun rose and Sai looked at the letter that lay next to him.  
'What could be so important to put it in a letter that it have to wait till morning?' he thought  
He grabbed it and studied it.  
'It's a little thick and heavy… but still what could be so important. it isn't like I don't see her anymo… wait what if I don't see her anymore!' He quickly opened the letter and read it.

My dear friend Sai,

Well it's probably morning when you read this letter. It has to be because you don't break a promise right? I know you to good for that.  
I guess the sun just rose and you are on our spot, the one where we always sat together talking and drawing and all those little things.  
I still think about that one time when I almost fell off and you had to save me, that was a laugh.  
That was probably also the first day we met…

_A girl was looking over the city from up the heads of all the Hokages.  
"Wow this is a great view! If I get a little closer to the edge I can see more of the city"  
The girl moved closer to the edge while the boy was just sitting there up in the tree looking down at her from the corner of his eye.  
Suddenly the girl slipped over a loose rock and fell down.  
"AAAH!! Somebody help me!!" she screamed. The boy didn't waste a second and he unrolled a scroll and draw a bird on it with one single fluent move. The bird came to life and the boy jumped on it and went after the girl. He caught her just in time and while holding her close in his arms he flew back up to were they were just a second ago.  
He put her down on her feet. She looked up at him blushing.  
"Thank you" she said with a bow. The boy just looked at her.  
"You better stop doing __those silly things you probably will die from it one day or another" he said to her and walked away, and just when he was a few feet away from her he felt his arm being tugged.  
"Still by doing such crazy things, one will meet other people right? So once again thank you" He turned to face her and he saw her smile. It wasn't a fake smile like he remembered doing so but it was a true beautiful smile.  
"My name is Romy, what's yours?" she asked  
"Sai" he answered  
"Well Sai, I am glad to meet you" and she smiled once more.  
"Same goes for me I guess". _

…I remember that day perfectly, even if it was long ago, and I know you hated me in the beginning but now not right? I mean we became good friends even if it was after a long hard time. I am still happy that you're in my life you mean so much to me, it's like I have a brother who I can always trust and count on…

Sai felt something ache deep inside of him.

"_Sakura?"  
Sakura turned around to look who called her. "Oh hey Sai, what's up" she asked.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked looking at her emotionless  
"Sure she said" and she followed him.  
They walked through the park and they stopped at bridge. Sai looked at his reflection in the water, Sakura stood next to him and did the same thing.  
"Now Sai tell me what's wrong" Sakura asked  
"Well I think I am sick" he said  
"Sick? Let me check" She put a hand on his head and she concentrated.  
"No Sai you're not sick, not even a small cold__, you're pretty healthy you know" she said.  
"Oh…"he mumbled  
"Come on Sai tell me what's wrong" Sakura asked eye brow lifted.  
"Well I have been feeling weird lately. It's like my stomach is making flip flops and so on. Every time I am around her I feel sweaty and hot and when she's gone I feel nothing just empty and hollow… Are you sure it's not a disease? " He asked.  
Sakura laughed and Sai looked at her confused.  
"Well Sai, I have to say I didn't expect that you ever would fall in love" Sakura said smiling  
"Love?"  
"Yes Sai, everything you said means that you are in love with that girl, now tell me who is it?"  
_"…_. Oh... you don't know her, I have to go" and he left. _

…but Sai this isn't the only reason why I wrote you, it's that…. It's because I am leaving…

The ache grew.

… I am leaving for an important mission which even Tsunade doesn't know of, and I trust you to tell nobody about it.  
You see me and Danna had a request from someone. From who I cannot say. And we have to stay there for a while.  
I'll promise it won't be to long. But Sai please if somebody ask you where we are, just tell them we had to go to the Hidden Village of Mist or that we had to leave to the Grass country, something like that. If you please would do that...

But that aside, I need you to take care of our apartment, you'll find a key and some other things in the envelop.  
Well Sai that's about it I guess…  
I hope you understand...  
Until we meet again.  
Bye,  
With Love  
Romy

A loud noise was made.  
And more noise followed.  
If there was one thing Romy hated was to much noise in the morning.  
So grumbling, mumbling and cursing she got out of her bed and opened her bedroom door only just a little.  
She peeked through the small opening and saw Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Immi and Zetsu standing outside.  
They were arguing about something, she opened the door and walked to them… in her pyjama's

"What's all that noise? If you hadn't notice I was sleeping" she said glaring to them all.  
"We're sorry Romy-san, but we had something do discuss" Zetsu answered.  
The others nodded.  
"And what may that be?" Romy asked  
"About a bet, if you would come out your room in your pyjama's or in your regular clothes" Immi said smirking  
Romy looked what she was wearing. "…?"  
A black tank top and red pyjama pants.  
"This means I win" Immi said grinning  
"Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara Pay Up!" and reaching deep in their pockets for money they gave it to her.  
"110, 220 , 300… Hidan 10 more come on, you can't cheat on me!"  
"Was worth to try" Hidan said and he checked his pockets…  
nothing there, so he checked his shoes…  
nothing there.  
"I know have more money on me… hmm, Ah I know" he reached behind and tried hard to grab something.  
And he got 10 bucks.  
"Here you go" and he reached Immi the money.  
"… I so don't want to know where you get that money from" she said looking at the money disgusted

"Wait who bet on what?" Romy asked  
"Immi-chan was convinced you came out of your room in your pyjama's,  
Zetsu was convinced you came out of the room in your regular clothes" Sasori said  
"And Sasori-san was wise to not participate in this bet" Zetsu said, Sasori nodded.  
"What did Hidan and Deidara bet on?" Romy asked eye brow lifted.  
"They thought you came out of the room… naked" Sasori answered.  
Romy's jaw just dropped and she turned to Hidan and Deidara.  
They looked at her afraid of what would come.  
And instead of an outburst which they expected she laughed.  
They blinked and looked confused.  
"Very funny you guys" she said and she walked to them standing in the middle of them and grabbing them by their shoulders.  
"But if you bet on such idiotic things, I would watch my back" she said dark but still smiling  
"You never know what will happen" she said and she smirked.  
"Now if you excuse me I am going to change" and she walked to her room and closed the door.  
Leaving a smirking Zetsu, Immi and Sasori behind and a stunned Hidan and Deidara.

And so they stood there in the hallway.  
No sound.  
And then a grumble.  
A grumble which belonged to Immi's stomach  
"Well guys I am hungry, where's the kitchen?" Immi said blushing and smiling.  
"Follow me" Sasori said and he walked away.  
'I would follow you anytime' Immi thought and she quickly followed him, Zetsu, Hidan and Deidara on their heels.

_  
_They arrived in the kitchen where Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi and Pein already were eating.  
"What would you like to eat?" Sasori asked  
"Well at the moment anything would be fine" Immi answered and she took a place next to Konan.  
"Alright" and Sasori started to make something.  
"Where is Romy-san?" Kisame asked  
"Changing" Immi answered and just when she said that word Romy walked in.  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna-san" she said  
"Ohayou" was the reply.  
"Romy-chan come sit here" Deidara sat pointing at the chair next to him between him and Hidan.  
Romy smiled and took place at the chair.

"What would you like to eat?" Hidan asked  
"Whatever Danna is eating" Romy answered, Immi smiled.  
"Sasori no Danna you heard?" Deidara said.  
"Yo" he said and he continued making breakfast.  
"Right well now that we're all here together let me give you all the new missions" Pein said  
Everybody paid attention.  
"Kakuzu, Konan and Kisame you'll go the mist village, further instructions won't be needed" Pein said with a meaningful tone.  
"The rest stays here. Romy, Immi you will show what your talents are, so today we are going to train.  
Itachi you pay attention to all their movements and if needed interfere.  
Deidara your sculptures will be used as targets.  
Sasori will learn Immi more about puppetry.  
And Zetsu watches over Romy" Pein said  
The all nodded, except for Hidan.  
"Leader-sama, what do I have to do" Hidan asked.  
Pein smiled "You Hidan, have the most important job of all" Pein said  
Hidan smiled.  
"You'll be the practise partner, since you can't die it's only reasonable" Pein said.  
Hidan's smile faltered.  
The others chuckled.  
"Where's Tobi?" Romy asked  
"He went out on a mission" Pein said and Romy nodded  
"That's all, we begin at noon so be on time on the training grounds" Pein said and he vanished.

"Here you go two Sasori's Deluxe Breakfast" Sasori said handing the plates to Immi and Romy.  
It was full with waffles, eggs, toast, ramen and there was a cup of chocolate milk.  
"Arigatou, Sasori-san!" they said in choir.  
"No problem" he answered taking place next to Immi and Zetsu with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
They ate quickly and when it was noon they arrived at the training grounds while Kakuzu, Konan and Kisame travelled to the hidden village of Mist.

"Good you are all on time" Pein said who was sitting on a rock.  
"Now first Immi, Romy you got your weapons and everything?" Pein asked  
"Hai, leader-sama" they said.  
And with a poof a puppet appeared next to Immi.  
It was just like a human only it was dark brown from skin and had black eyes and hair and it wore a chuningreen coat.  
"Minna, this is my lovely puppet Okashi" Immi said smirking  
'impressive' Sasori thought and he smiled.  
Romy reached for something and a long shining katana was in her hand.  
The label was black and it had a red inscription in it.  
"Good, now Deidara put the targets ready."

Deidara was already moulding some clay, and a minute later tiny little clay birds flew to their position.  
Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasori were sitting in the grass in a meditating position.  
"Alright Immi, Romy begin!" and Immi guided Okashi to the targets and with a twitch with her finger a katana came in the Okashi's hand and it destroyed the targets.  
Romy just stood there looking at Immi.  
"Romy-san you are supposed to destroy the targets" Zetsu said.  
"I know, but this is to simple" Romy said sighing.  
"Agreed!" Immi shouted moving her hand and so Okashi to the other targets while yawning.  
"Deidara, let the birds attack them" Pein said and Deidara did as he was told.

The birds came to Romy and Immi quick and Immi moved Okashi closer to her and Romy took a fighting stand.  
With one swing of the katana's the birds vanished in little clouds of smoke.  
"We were Jounin and Anbu, so don't give us this genin crap" Immi said annoyed  
"Oh but this was just a warming up" Pein said.  
The girls blinked.  
"The real thing begins now!" Pein said

A poof and smoke was around them.  
There were now several Kage Bunshins of Itachi surrounding them.  
Immi and Romy stood back to back, fighting stands and katana and Okashi ready.  
Itachi's bunshins pulled kunai, shuriken and attacked while Deidara's clay bird kept coming to them.  
Romy blocked them and attacked the clay birds while Immi with Okashi was shooting poisoned needles to them.  
The bunshins jumped back and the needles missed them.  
But they didn't saw Romy standing behind them and they got killed by Romy's katana and so vanished in clouds of smoke.

"… That was fast" Hidan exclaimed stunned.  
"It was" Itachi said a bit surprised that his Bushins didn't saw Romy standing behind them.  
"You're both excellent at cooperating together" Pein said  
The girls smiled.  
"Now lets see how you do one on one, Hidan get up and go" Pein said.  
Hidan stood up and walked over to the training ground.  
"Che, finally something to do!"  
He turned to face the girls and took a fighting stand.  
"Immi, you go first" Immi nodded and took a fighting stand while Romy sat down on the grass next to Deidara.

"Go Danna!" Romy cheered  
Immi turned "Piece of cake" she said smiling and she turned to Hidan who jumped at her and tried to kick her.  
Okashi blocked and pushed Hidan back with a great strength.  
Hidan fell backwards but landed easily on his feet.  
"Was that it?" He spotted smirking to Immi.  
Immi just stood there, Okashi at her side laughing.  
"You won Danna" Romy said smiling  
"No she didn't I'm not defeated!" Hidan yelled.  
Immi smirked "Look at your stomach and sides" she said.  
Hidan looked and saw thin senbon needles coming out of his cloak.  
He moved his cloak and the senbons were stuck in his skin.  
He looked at Immi confused.  
"Those are my senbon needles hidden in Okashi, they are extremely poisonous and if you don't get treated within 30 minutes your insides will rotten and fall off and then you die." Immi said smiling.

"Very good" Pein said  
Sasori was getting the senbon needles out of Hidan and Immi used her antidote otherwise the infected flesh would die.  
"Immi sit down, Romy it's your turn"  
"Very well" and Immi put the antidote away and walked together with Sasori to the grass and sat down.  
Romy stood up and walked towards Hidan stopping right in front of him.  
"You're going down" she said so soft that only Hidan could hear it.  
Hidan smirked "You wish girly"  
Romy just smiled and took a few step back, standing in a fighting stand a few feet away from him.

"Go" Pein said still sitting on top of the rock.  
Hidan came running at her kunai ready in hand.  
Romy just stood there still in fighting stand and she closed her eyes.  
Just when Hidan was about to stab her in the stomach, Romy stopped the kunai her hands holding it.  
Hidan blinked and jumped back, throwing several shuriken's at her.  
Romy grabbed her katana and blocked the shuriken's while still having her eyes closed.  
The shuriken fell to the ground and Romy opened her eyes.  
They shined a dark red.  
She took a fighting stand and smirked.  
Hidan smiled and his scythe appeared.

They stood there for a couple of minutes.  
Just looking at each other smirking and glaring.  
And when a soft breeze came and moved a little leaf, they both attacked.  
For the normal people it wasn't possible to see what they were doing, you only saw flashes of black and red clashing with each other.  
But for the trained shinobi eyes it was visible.  
They saw everything clearly.  
They saw that Hidan got stabbed in his back several times and that his left arm was missing so were his toes.  
Then one more time they clashed and ended up a few feet away from each other.  
Hidan heavily breathing and bleeding.  
Romy standing high and smirking.  
Hidan fell to his knees and Romy had a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"That will be enough" Pein said  
Romy took a few steps in Hidan's direction, katana ready.  
"I said that's enough Romy" Pein said  
Romy ran at Hidan ready to attack.  
Immi jumped in between and Romy stopped just in time.  
"Kiri! That is enough!" Immi said angry.  
Kiri just looked at her, eyes shining sparkling brown.  
Immi smiled and turned to Hidan.  
Eyes turning dark blood red and Kiri moved her katana and tried to stab Immi in her back.

But the blood never came.  
Neither did the scream of pain.  
The katana of Romy was just a inch away from Immi's back.  
Zetsu held Kiri in a strong firm grip.  
"Immi-san don't turn around" he warned.  
Immi just nodded and hold still.  
Zetsu moved Kiri away.  
"Now you can move" he said still holding Kiri who was struggling hard  
Kakuzu and Immi helped Hidan up.  
"Bring him to the resting room" Pein ordered jumping down from his rock.  
Kakuzu and Immi nodded and carried Hidan back to the hide out.  
Pein looked at Kiri who was glaring daggers at him, her eyes looked like they were bleeding.  
"Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu bring her to 'the room' immediately " Pein said  
They nodded and Sasori used his chakra strings to move Kiri and control her every move.

When both of the sisters were out of sight Konan walked to Pein.  
"They are feisty aren't they?" she asked  
"Yes, but the trouble we have with controlling them… we'll see in the morning lets go" and the rest of them walked back to the hide out.

"You may go now" the nurse said.  
Naruto jumped in joy and Sasuke just smirked.  
They walked out of their room and walked to the lobby towards the exit.  
"Mate kudasai!" they heard and they turned around.  
The receptionist ran to them and stopped right in front of them.  
"Here are your letters" she said handing them their letters.  
"Letters?" they asked in choir.  
"Yes the letters, that girl who visited you a while ago, left for you" she said smiling and she turned around and walked back to her place.  
"Immi nee-chan?" Naruto said  
They stood there looking at their letters.  
"Naruto, Sasuke" a voice greeted  
They turned around and saw Sakura standing there with Kakashi.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, ah Kakashi-sensei? You're out of the hospital? I heard someone injured you badly, who was it? " Naruto asked.  
Sakura smacked him on the head mumbling something like 'rude'.  
"It was Romy-san… but never mind that, what is that what you got in your hand?" he pointed at the letters.  
"Oh so you got letters as well?" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Romy-chan?! Are you serious? Wait what? Letters did you get them too?" Naruto asked.  
"… Dobe quiet let us just read the letter alright" Sasuke said annoyed and he opened his letter.  
The rest followed his example.

Sasuke grabbed the letter unfolded it and read it.

SASUKE-KUN!!

When you read this letter you're probably out the hospital.  
I am sorry for hurting you, but hey I can't help it.  
My source was wrong, so you really can't blame me...  
Well you probably are used to this, after all what happened between us.  
Like the first time we met remember in class..

"_Class today we get two new students in our class" Iruka said._  
_Everybody was talking to each other wondering who it could be.  
"Silence please!" Iruka said Everybody closed their mouth and looked at Iruka.  
"Thank you, now here are Immi-chan and Romy-chan" Iruka said opening the door.  
The two girls walked in and stood for the class.  
"Konnichiwa" they said in chore and bowed a little _

"_Are they sisters?" one asked  
"They don't look like each other" one remarked  
"Hush Kiba!" Iruka warned.  
Kiba shrugged it off  
"Well Romy-chan you can take a seat next to Sakura and Hinata, Immi-chan you can take a seat next to Naruto and Sasuke" Iruka decided.  
The girls walked to the places and the complaints about Immi sitting next to Sasuke were clearly hearable.  
They arrived at their places and at the same time they sat between their two neighbours. _

"_Yo , Immi. How are you?" Naruto asked.  
"Hey Naruto, I'm fine thanks. Uhm who is this?" she asked turning to Sasuke  
"A jackass but don't mind him Immi he doesn't like anyone" Naruto said  
"Right.. oh I get it, he thinks he's better than all of us so he doesn't talk, right" Immi said and she sat straight and looked forward to Iruka who was explaining something.  
"Hn. my name is Sasuke" Sasuke said.  
"Well Sasuke nice to meet you" Immi said and from the corners of his eyes he saw her smirk and he smiled.  
'interesting girl' he thought. _

... Jup that were the good old times.  
But then you had to ruin it and challenge me to a battle, because I only said that you were as good as the rest of the class...

_Iruka stood on the training grounds with his class.  
"Now we are going to run through an obstacle course" he said.  
Everyone listened.  
"You all start at the same time and the first 10 who gets at the finish first are the winners and passes this test" Iruka said.  
"Test? nobody said anything about a test?" Naruto complained  
"Don't worry Naruto we will win right?" Immi said smiling  
Naruto smiled and nodded.  
"Alright on your mark get set go!" and everybody started running. _

_Immi and Romy took the lead followed by Sasuke and Naruto on their heels.  
The first obstacle came.  
There were standing wooden statues.  
Suddenly they came to life and started to block their way.  
The obstacle was to get past them without harming them. _

_Immi and Romy stopped in front of them so as the rest of the class.  
Immi and Romy looked at each other.  
Romy nodded.  
Immi ran towards Romy and jumped, Romy launched her up in the sky, high enough to jump easily over the statues.  
Immi moved her hands up and Romy was pulled in the sky as well.  
They both landed a couple of meters behind the statues and began running again. _

_The other students just stood their shocked and amazed at what they say and started to try something as well.  
Sasuke easily came past them by using his sharingan.  
Kiba and Akamaru dug a hole in the ground which ended behind the statues.  
The others found a way as well and all of them was back in the race again. _

_The second part of the obstacle course came.  
This time there was a list of things they had to collect throughout the obstacle course.  
In total there were 3 items.  
The list disappeared and a maze appeared.  
Everybody ran in it and was searching for the items they had to collect. _

_Sasuke was the first one who had collected all three the items and ran out of the maze.  
A couple of seconds later some followed, while others were still searching.  
Not aware that the rest already found the three items. _

_The third part of the contest was to make something out of the three items and run as fast as possible back to were they started.  
Sasuke realized that this was his big chance to get to the finish as first.  
He quickly made something using his sharingan and chakra.  
He took a step back and it looked just like what was described on the list.  
He smirked and started to run as fast as possible back to the beginning. _

_He arrived and he let himself fall against a tree.  
"I made it" he mumbled out of breath  
"Jup you made it alright" a voice from above said.  
Sasuke looked up and saw Immi and Romy sitting in the tree.  
He blinked.  
'How could they be here before me? I saw nobody else running back with me..' he thought _

"_You're probably wondering how we got here first" Immi said  
Sasuke blinked again.  
'How did she knew..?'  
"It's because you lack inspiration" Romy said and she jumped from the tree branch and landed a few feet away from the tree.  
Immi came down as well landing next to her. _

_The rest of the class arrived as well.  
"God job everyone" Iruka said  
"Now I will announce the winners, so sit down and listen" he said  
Everybody started to sit down.  
"Well as first came Immi,  
Second came Romy,  
Third came Naruto,  
Sasuke came as Fourth,  
Kiba and Akumaru came as Fifth,  
Sixth came Shino,  
Seventh came Sakura,  
Eight came Hinata,  
Ninth came Shikamaru,  
And Tenth came Chouji. Good job you all" Iruka said. _

_The others were dissapointed and complained. The winners cheered and congratulated each other.  
While one of them was in shock.  
'Fourth?! How can I come here as fourth?! Even the Dobe came in before me' Sasuke thought angrily.  
"Don't be mad at Naruto, you're just as good as the rest of the class" Immi said.  
Something inside of Sasuke snapped.  
Everybody turned quiet and turned to Immi and Sasuke. _

"_Did I say something wrong?" she asked.  
Naruto walked towards her "You can never say to Sasuke that he is as good as the rest, he thinks he's even better" he whispered in her ear.  
"But what happens when you do? Like I just did?" she asked  
"Well then you.." Naruto started but he stopped as he saw Sasuke standing up. _

_He turned to Immi and looked her in the eyes.  
He was glaring at her.  
"You, me battle, right now" he said.  
"What?" Immi asked  
"You heard me a battle, me against you right now" he said  
_"_Or are you scared?" he asked smirking_  
_Immi laughed  
"Me? Scared? Pff I show you" she took her jacket off.  
"Romy hold this for a second will you? This won't take long" she said smiling  
Romy walked towards her and took the jacket before leaving she whispered something in her ear.  
Immi nodded "Thanks" and she focused her attention to Sasuke. _

_The rest of the students stood in a circle around them while Iruka was looking at them.  
Ready to __interfere of the fight was out of control.  
Sasuke looked at Immi.  
Immi looked at Sasuke.  
And at the same time they attacked one another. _

_Sasuke kicked and punched several times but Immi easily dodged.  
Immi jumped back, Sasuke did the same thing.  
Sasuke was breathing heavily while Immi just stood there calm.  
Immi smirked and winked.  
Sasuke couldn't stand it and ran at her. _

_He lifted his arm and wanted to punch her, but with one quick swift move of Immi he laid on his back on the ground with Immi sitting on top of him.  
"You didn't expect that right?" she said smirking.  
Sasuke blushed a bit.  
Immi laughed and stepped off of him.  
She turned to Sasuke and handed him her hand.  
__He looked at it and took it _

_.._Ah yes and after I had beaten you we started dating.  
I remember when you asked me out.  
With a note.  
Wrapped around a kunai.  
Which you threw at me.  
And hit me...  
Yeah that cut on my cheek still hasn't healed good enough though..  
Oh and that sweet note was so you!  
Remember what you had written?

Immi,  
Tomorrow.  
You and I on a date.  
Meet me at 10 at the gate of Konoha,  
Sasuke.

Well it's not that sweet now I think about it...  
But oh well it was exactly like you to write such note and that I will always remember.  
And also our very first date...

_Immi arrived at the gate of Konoha.  
Half pas__t 10.  
She ran the whole way to the gates and was now breathing heavily.  
"You're late" a voice came from behind her.  
She turned around and there stood Sasuke looking at her slightly annoyed but relieved she was there.  
"Hey you" Immi said smiling._

… walking to the forest looking at the stars, eating ice cream and candy.  
I'm sorry for the mess I made but accidents happen…  
Then that goodnight kiss it was very sweet of you and I know I know that I was late for the date.  
But don't blame me for that bad habit I picked up thanks to Romy.  
Yeah Romy..  
Gosh I know you two hated each other from the minute you saw each other.  
How and why I still don't know, but that doesn't matter right now.  
The reason why I wrote you is that I'm leaving and I'm gone for a couple of years.  
If I'm back I'll tell you about everything, look out for Naruto will you?  
With Love,  
Immi.

Sasuke put the letter back in the envelope and ran away.  
"Where are you going?" Sakura asked  
But Sasuke didn't hear her.  
She sighed and continued reading her letter.

… Sakura I love you like a sister and I'm very grateful that you are in my life.  
I hope to see you as soon as possible.  
Don't forget about me ok.  
With Love,  
Romy.

Naruto and Kakashi finished reading their letters and looked at each other.  
"Both of them left…" Naruto said  
Kakashi nodded.  
"But we mustn't tell anyone?" Sakura asked  
"Of course we must" Kakashi said.  
"What if something bad happened to them and that's the reason they are leaving. I'm going to the Hokage" and Kakashi left in a blur.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Dobe… see you later Sakura" Naruto said as he left as well.  
"Bye" Sakura said and she sighed once more and looked at the sky.  
The sun was setting.  
"Romy…" She murmured "Where are you?"

Romy opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness.  
She sat up straight and looked around her, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark.  
It wasn't that she was scared of the dark, it was because it reminded her of bad things that happened in the past.  
She closed her eyes when she still saw nothing and concentrated on sound.  
She heard footsteps and soft voices.  
"Hello?"  
A door opened and a light switch was turned on.  
The room was filled in light.  
Romy closed her eyes by the sudden blindness and when she opened them again she saw Zetsu and Deidara standing at the door.  
"What happened?" she asked  
Deidara and Zetsu looked at each other.  
"You can't remember?" Zetsu asked  
Romy shook her head.  
"It was Kiri" Deidara answered.  
Romy sighed and closed her eyes.  
A sudden pain was felt deep inside of her and she groaned in pain.  
"Are you alright?" Zetsu came walking to her.  
"I'm fine…" Romy said and she tried to stand up, but her legs weren't helping and she fell to the ground.  
"Itai…" she said rubbing her leg  
Zetsu lifted her up in his arms.  
"I'll bring you to the resting room" he said as he carried her out of the room while Romy nodded.  
Deidara was the only one in the room and was about to leave when he saw a shadow moving around the bed.  
He looked again but he saw nothing.  
"Hmm" he murmured as he left and turned of the light switch.  
The door closed and the room was filled in darkness once more.  
A chuckle filled the room and a pair of eyes opened.

* * *


End file.
